How the Lilly went Rock
by DreamerAtDawn
Summary: Alice had always know Lilly as a good girl but she just smiled."He doesn't go to school here."He handed her a grey helmet she wrapped her arms around him as they drove off. Until the concert all Alice had were more questions than answers. (This is a friends story please read and tell me what you think (: )
1. Not Everything is as it Seems

A/N:HyperPixie9625- i own nothing

* * *

In the small town of Godric's hollow Lilly had always been known as a good girl, and the fact she wore nothing but flowery pink dresses didn't help her disprove anything. But the day that she came out of the girls' bathroom wearing something completely different it caused a lot of confusion. She was wearing a pair of black ripped skinny jeans tucked into a pair of grey wedge combat boots, a dark blue ribbed tank top with a grey skull on that showed off the sides of her black lace bra, and finally a black leather jacket slung over her shoulder. With Lilly's bright red hair braided down her back and her vibrant green eyes outlined in dark grey eyeliner she looked so different from normal that it was quite startling for everyone.

"Lilly!? What are you wearing? That looks nothing like what you usually wear." Alice, Lilly's best friend, asked. Lilly just smiled.

"I have an entire wardrobe full of stuff like this at home, I just never wear it to school because its easier to slip on a dress than a pair of skin tight skinny jeans. Today I don't have time to go home and change for my date at the concert in Hogsmead so I'm getting picked up here." just then there was the sound of a motorcycle pulling up in front of the school.

"And there is my ride now." Outside sat a teen wearing a black leather jacket over a white shirt and dark blue jeans tucked into a pair of well-worn biker boots, he didn't take off his helmet so Alice couldn't see his face just an amazing pair of baby blue eyes. Through those eyes Alice could see that he looked at Lilly like she was the only person that mattered in the world.

"Who exactly is that Lilly?" Alice questioned looking perplexed, "he doesn't go to school here and I've never seen in town before."

"That's James, my boyfriend of two years, we met about three years ago at a concert in Little Winging where he lives with his parents and his best friend who lives with them. He actually doesn't drive that bike all the time he has a truck but he's really proud of that bike because he and Sirius, that's the friend that lives with him, saved for two years so they could buy their bikes together. Sorry I can't stay too much longer, we've got a long ride ahead of us and we've got to get there before Sirius gets in a fight with someone."

"Why would he be getting in a fight with someone at a concert, and how are you so sure it will happen?"

"He's really unconfident when it comes to the relationship he's in right now so anytime a guy starts to talk to her he thinks she will leave him for the other guy even though she is completely in love with him and would never leave him. I know it will happen because someone always tries to talk to Marlene, that's Sirius' girlfriend's name, she's really recognizable seeing as her aunt, who she lives with, is really famous in the rock-and-roll world. I'd love to keep talking to you about all this but I've really got to go; I'll see you Monday in art class: we can talk then."

Lilly smiled and waved goodbye to Alice as she ran towards James. When she reached the bike she pecked James on the lips as he handed her a grey helmet, she then slipped the proffered helmet on, swung her leg over the back of the huge Harley, and then wrapped her arms around James as they rode off; leaving the entire school populous starring after them with wide eyes and slack jaws.

"Since when has Lilly been a badass!?" Alice's longtime boyfriend Frank asked surprised and a little awestruck.

"I don't know but they were right when they said that it's always the quite ones" Alice replied with a small grin and a laugh, as she pulled frank towards his car, "Now come on you've got to get me home so I can get ready for our date tonight."

"Yeah, ok. Maybe soon we can go on a double date with Lilly and her biker guy, what's his name? Do you know?"

"Yeah, she said it was James. You never know it could be a triple date James' best friend lives with him and has a girlfriend as well Lilly made it sound as if they do everything together."

"Well I can't wait to meet them all." Frank replied with a smile as he pecked Alice on the lips before opening the door for her to get into his car.

As they drove towards Alice's house Alice began to wonder how she never noticed that Lilly had gotten a boyfriend for two whole years she remembers her talking about an annoying guy who called himself J that had been horribly rude to her at a concert a couple of years ago but that couldn't be the same person could it? She would have to wait till Monday to find out the whole story. Until then all she had were more questions than answers.

* * *

DreamerAtDawn A/N: This is a story that belongs to my friend HyperPixie9625 she put it on another website and it didn't get enough attention so she is worried about the story :) tell me what you think.


	2. What Happens Next?

A/N: HyperPixie9625- i own nothing

* * *

On Monday Alice waited outside the front doors for Lilly to show up. While she waited she wondered if Lilly would come to school dressed the way she always did, or would she be dressed like she was on Friday. Her question was answered when she heard the roaring of a bike that she vaguely recognized from Friday. Although today instead of only one bike there were two, and on the back of one of the bikes sat Lilly in teal skinny jeans, a white and black checked shirt, her grey leather jacket, and knee high black combat boots.

When both bikes parked Alice she began to regret letting Frank go in to the building without her. she felt out numbered and alone when the four teens walked up to her. that was until she realized that Lilly was breaking off from the group and heading to stand by her side. As Lilly linked arms with her Alice began to relax. she then looked over the three teens, two boys and a girl, standing in front of her.

They all had on leather jackets (which Alice knew was for protection if one of the bikes crashed, road rash was horrible and Alice would know seeing as she actually had her own bike at home that she had crashed a little over six months ago) their shoes were very practical as well, although the girl's shoes looked a bit more stylish than what the boys wore, and that is were the similarities ended.

The girl (who Alice assumed to be Marlene) had hair that was a dark brown with cherry red low-lights. she was wearing a bright green shirt with the reduce-reuse-recycle sign on it in black and grey skinny

jeans, paired with black thigh-high platform Converse and a dark green leather jacket completed the outfit and created a very laid-back but stylish punk rock look.

The boys looked almost identical in their black leather jackets, tight faded jeans, matching black biker boots and faded rack concert t-shirts. When you added in how similar their hair colors were the looked like twins. The only differences that Alice could see were their different hair styles, their eye colors, and their height. The one on the right that had been riding with Lilly (that's got to be James) was taller, had short hair that was spiked to look like he had stuck his finger in an electrical socket and bright baby blue eyes with flecks of green and dark blue. The boy on the right was holding Marlene's hand made him the friend of James' Lilly told me about (She said his name was Sirius right?) had hair that fell to his shoulders and had the tiniest bit of a curl to it that made his features look boyish especially paired with his eyes that looked to be the color of melted chocolate with flecks of gold in them. that is until you see the scar that crossed from his left temple, under his right eye, over his nose, and ended below his right ear. The scar made him look like he had been through way too much in his short lifespan.

"Alice, these are the friends of mine that I told you about. Guys this is Alice, my best friends here. These three have decided to come here to finish out their high school education with us, isn't that awesome!" Exclaimed a grinning Lilly.

"Yeah that is really cool. So hi, I'm Alice as Lilly just said, and to clarify I know of you but I do not yet have a face to put with the names in my brain, so which of you has what name?" They all laughed.

"Oh, right. Well I'm James, Lilly's boyfriend, and the two to my left are Sirius and Marlene." So I was right when I guessed who was who earlier.

"Okay, cool, nice to meet you all I'd love to talk to you guys some more but the bell is going to ring soon and I have to get to Art. I guessing Lilly will be showing you to the office and then to your first class, so I'll see her in art when she gets there. That alright with you Lilly?"

"Yeah that's fine, I'll catch up with you in a bit. Come on guys lets hurry to the office because I can't be late to Art again or I'll get detention."

I turned to go in the direction of the art room, that is on the other side of the building from the front doors but I still had around ten minutes to get there I didn't need to run. I had a bit of walk ahead of me but that was fine because I had things I needed to think about, like why didn't Lilly tell me about her boyfriend when they got together almost two years ago and how come I never came to the conclusion that she had met someone, I mean she has been acting a bit different for a while but I thought it was just the stress of senior year apparently that was not the case. I was broken out of my musing by the art teacher, Mrs. Trelawney.

"Good Morning. Alice how was your weekend?" she asked with a smile.

"It was great I had a lot of fun with my family Saturday. It was my mom's birthday so everyone from her side of the family was there, and that was about 30 people who all showed up on Friday wanting to stay close by, it's a good thing we live relatively close to a hotel or

we would have had a disaster on our hands." I remembered with a exasperation. "What about your weekend? Did you have a good time?" Mrs. Trelawney seemed to light up at that.

"I had a wonderful weekend! my husband and I went to the art show that was three towns over. We spent the whole weekend there it was like a small vacation. Also some of my artwork was even displayed. So I was very excited to have it on display."

"That's really cool I hope one day my work is seen in public instead of just on my fridge."

"Well I'm sure one day it will happen you are very talented. Now go ahead and get working on that project we began on Friday."

The bell hadn't rung yet but I started working on getting all of the supplies together so I could start right when the bell rang. My first period has a total of six people in it, but has enough room for twenty so I didn't have to worry about someone taking the seat next to me and giving Lilly a reason not to talk to me about the whole debacle with her boyfriend and his friends. I just hope that Lilly gets to class on time.

* * *

DreamerAtDawn A/N: This is a story that belongs to my friend HyperPixie9625 she put it on another website and it didn't get enough attention so she is worried about the story :) tell me what you think.


	3. Everything is Explained

A/N: HyperPixie9625- i own nothing

* * *

When Lilly finally makes it to class I could tell she had been running. When she skids to a stop Mrs. Trelawney quips with a small smile, "Cutting it a little close aren't we Miss Evans?"

"Yea, I know. I just have to make it to semester when tardies start over."

"Yes, well at least you got here, get your stuff together and start working. The due date for this project is coming up soon, so hop to it." Trelawney says with a clap of her hands. While Lilly gathered all her stuff and caught her breath, I pretended not to notice how she kept giving me this look that said 'Please don't ask me too many questions and don't bombard me when I sit down' at first that was exactly what I was going to do but I thought it would be better to let her sit and calm down a bit before asking her anything. As Lilly sat down, the tardy bell rang and the class was soon filled with the sound of pencils on paper and paint brushes on canvas combined with the sound of Mrs. Trelawney's old radio playing soft 80's music. I decided that this was as good of a time as any to ask Lilly about James and how they met.

"Lilly are you going to tell me what happened or are you going to make me wait?"

"No, I'm just trying to figure out where to start."

"I find the beginning is usually the best place to start." I replied with a smirk. Lilly huffed out a laugh.

"Well it all started at the concert in Hogsmede three years ago that I went to with three of my cousins and my sister. Where this guy, who called himself J, kept following me around, hitting on me, and badgering me about why I had come to a concert all alone. Of course I wasn't actually alone but I had gotten separated from the rest of the group. Soon enough, I was completely lost in the crowd, trying to get away from, but still being followed by J. Then, this complete stranger puts his arm around my shoulder and says "There you are Babe I was starting to think that you'd been kidnapped, I was just about to go looking for you." Now I was freaking out wondering why this guy was acting all friendly with me when I had never met him before. I stayed quiet but smiled softly because at that moment this stranger looked like a better option than J."

"So, wait, let me get something strait. You let some random person get into your personal space and say you were his girlfriend, because this guy, J, was creeping you out? Really!?"

"Because J made me feel violated and I was really afraid that he would actually hurt me if I didn't get away from him. Plus, I couldn't find a security guard." The face Lilly wore left no doubt that she felt that it was true. "Anyway it turned out that J knew the stranger because he automatically backed off, stammering about how he was sorry and that he didn't know I was this guy's girl. The guy waved him off saying its fine and how J wouldn't have known because he likes to keep his regular life separate from his school life. Soon after that J left, and as soon as J was out of sight, the guy turns to me and introduces himself as James Potter and asked if he could walk me anywhere. After I introduced myself I admitted that I had no idea

where my friends were, but I did know where the car was so all I had to do was wait until the concert was over and head that way. Once I had explained everything, he invited me to watch the concert with him and said that he would walk me to my car after so I wasn't susceptible to being harassed by J again. I agreed, and we enjoyed the rest of the concert together."

"Did he ask you out after he walked you to the car?"

"No. We exchanged phone numbers and talked over the phone for about two weeks. Then, he asked me if I wanted to go to a movie with him. I said yes and that's how I came to have the greatest boyfriend ever. He treats me like I'm the most precious thing in the world, he's just amazing. I know I'm in love with him and he's in love with me."

"Well, I like him. As little as I have talked to him he sounds polite, caring, and also quite funny. I hope you two last. You seem like the prefect pair."

"Thanks! I hope we last as well. It already looks like we could be together forever but, first, we have to see if we can make it through the first year of college."

"Are your colleges not close by?"

"They are, but I just hope we can make time for each other in between studies, we are both very serious about our studies."

"Well good luck with that. Now I need you to tell me how Sirius and Marlene came into the picture."

Lilly laughed "It's actually a really funny story."

* * *

DreamerAtDawn A/N: This is a story that belongs to my friend HyperPixie9625 she put it on another website and it didn't get enough attention so she is worried about the story :) tell me what you think.


End file.
